The Brighter Side ON HOLD
by Emma Winslow
Summary: Harry has finally defeated Voldemort. But what he didn't know, what was next to come, could be the destruction of the wizarding world. With Hermione to help  and Ron  they can save everyone. But what happens when certain feelings come to light? New sumary
1. AN

**Hello, this is my note to you! I will be changing my pen name to Emmaline Winslow. I'm truly sorry that I stopped with Another Hermione Story, but this will be (hopefully) much better. Um, remember my new name, and enjoy! Please, review whatever, I'm open to all critique and I will not be offended by any honest opinions. It makes my writing better, so it actually very helpful. Thanks to all my supporters and readers that have stuck with me the whole way. I may not be able to start the story tonight, but you can bet I will be updating as fast as I can Bye, lovies!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! In case you didn't read my last note (shame on you, you lazy person! XD) my new pen name is Emmaline Winslow! I got tired of Bella Winslow to be quite honest. So, let's get started on my FAVORITE PAIRING IN THE WHOLE WORLD. HarryXHermione forever. (P.S. Its third person in a a way :/) I'm sorry for my readers, but there will be canon pairing for now. Please, don't kill me, its only for a little while! I hope you guys will enjoy, and if it wasn't clear enough, this is H/Hr. Thanks! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>May 2, 1998<br>Hogwarts_**** Castle**

Hermione ran down the stairs, everything blurring past her. Harry had gone off to the forest to meet Voldemort, despite her protests. She didn't even notice Ron trailing behind her. She came to a halt at the doorway of the Great Hall. She looked around and everything sunk in, slowly and painfully. People carried cots with the bodies of people whom Hermione had been with since her very first year at Hogwarts. She gulped as a cot passed her by and the familiar face of Lavender Brown stared blankly at her, blood drying on her neck. As much as she had hated Lavender for stealing Ron from her, Hermione knew Lavender didn't deserve death.

"Hermione!"

Hermione flipped around to see Ginny watching her from the middle of the hall, and she was on the floor. Surrounding her were the rest of the Weasleys, also on the floor. Ginny's face was dirt streaked and tears poured from her eyes. '_No, no, please, no,' _Hermione pleaded to someone above. She hurried over and fell next to Ginny, banging her knee rather hard but she didn't care. There in front of her was the motionles body of Fred Weasley. She heard the sobs echoing around her and her heart crumbled. All thses people, losing brothers, sisters, friends, family... it was terrible. Hermione reached over and pulled Ginny against her, holding her close. She couldn't help but let tears run down her face as she silently prayed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

That was when she felt something. It was almost like a spark inside her. She didn't quite understand it, but she took it as a (hopefully) good sign. Hermione hugged Molly Weasley next and then the rest of the family. She even hugged Ron, who was silent.

"I have to... go," she said quietly. Then she stood up and hurried through a broken wall, into the empty courtyard. That's when she saw a group of Death Eaters walking up, with Voldemort in front. She heard people running behind her. Her eyes widened as she saw Hagrid walking up carrying a body... it was Harry.

"NO!"

Hermione ran forward but someone held her back. Something inside her broke. It was her heart.

"YOU FOUL, EVIL MAN!"

She tried to point her wand at Voldemort but with a flick of his wand hers was meters away in a second.

"Silence, Mudblood!"

Voldemort stopped as did the small caravan behind him.

"Hermione, hush," she heard Ron whisper urgently in her ear. She turned around and sobbed into his shoulder, unable to stop.

Harry Potter had been her best friend. He had been there when no one else had. When no one would be her friend in her first year because she was an obnoxious bookworm, Harry was there. When Draco Malfoy made fun of her for being a Muggle-born and called her a mudblood, Harry was there. When she demanded equal rights for house elves, Harry supported her the whole way. Harry had been there all along, but in this darkest hour... Harry wasn't there.

"Harry Potter is dead," Voldemort told everyone.

Hermione clenched her fists and turned around to glare defiantly at Voldemort.

"Would anyone like to join the winning, powerful side?"

Draco's parents got him to go over to Voldemort. Neville went up and spoke.

"Harry died. So what? People die every day... friends, family, people we love. Yeah, Harry was great, and he was our friend. But what he did was for the greater good, and we should never surrender," Neville said passionately. At that moment Hermione dived for her wand and shot a curse at Voldemort. He blocked it in time and sent a curse at her.

"Crucio!"

A sharp wave of pain overcame Hermione, and she cried out. She fell out of Ron's grasp and onto the stone ground, writhing in pain. Voldemort laughed, obviously amused by her pain.

"Hermione!"

She looked up and saw Harry fall to the ground. He was alive! Even in as much pain as Hermione was, she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. Voldemort, now distracted, let her go and she took a huge gulp of air. Wincing, she stood up and watched as Harry faced Voldemort. _'Please be careful, Harry,' _Hermione silently told him as they began to duel, and the air was filled with a new sense of hope. Ron hugged Hermione then they parted to keep fighting Death Eaters. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw streams of light flying out of Harry and Voldemort's wands. She blasted a spell at Augustus Rookwood, another Death Eater, and then ran into the school with Ron.

"Ron, there's Nagini," she told him pointing at the large snake.

"You have the basilisk fang?"

Hermione nodded and pulled it out of her pocket.

"Distract it," she replied.

Ron started calling at it, and it started to slither over threateningly. Hermione waited for the right moment, then jumped towards the snake. It hissed and snapped at her. She ducked and fell on the rubble covered stairwell, dropping the fang. Ron grabbed it and the snake followed him down the stairs. Hermione jumped up and tried to catch up. Ron started to aim the fang at Nagini, who snapped it out of Ron's grasp and it tumbled down past the stairs, falling into darkness. Ron started to back up when Hermione pulled him away and they ran towards the opening in the wall again. As Nagini neared, they watched in fear, Hermione holding Ron. Just then, a fearless Neville jumped in, holding the glinting sword of Godric Gryffindor, and slashed the snake's head right off. Hermione let out a huge gust of air and Ron pulled her in for a kiss. She responded back fiercely, holding him tight.

The pulled away and Hermione ran over to Neville.

"You're brilliant, Neville," she squealed gratefully.

Bashfully, Neville smiled and held the sword carefully. Then the two ran back outside where a fierce Voldemort suddenly turned weak. He fell to the ground and everyone watched as he disinegrated into the wind. Hermione's mouth dropped open and everyone began to hug and some started to smile. Hermione ran towards Harry and jumped into his arms, startling him. He grabbed her and held her close.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered, her voice trembling.

"I guess I just couldn't live without you," Harry responded, chuckling. She felt happier than she ever had. _'Wait,' _she thought confused,_'didn't I say that to myself when Ron kissed me for the first time?' _Shaking her head she squeezed him tighter, then pulled away.

"I'm glad you're back mate," Ron said grinning at Harry.

Harry grinned back, then Ginny ran over and kissed him full on the lips. Ron coughed awkwardly and Hermione could only watch. So, she turned around and walked over to where the Elder Wand lay on the ground where Voldemort had once stood. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ginny pull away, then Harry smile embarrassed. Hermione stifled a laugh then looked up at the sky.

"Harry, come here," she said.

Harry came over and Ginny said a hasty good-bye. Ron followed him over to where Hermione crouched on the ground.

"Harry, I think you should take this wand, since its yours," she told him.

"What?"

Hermione stood up and rolled her eyes, watching Harry pick up the powerful wand. Of course Ron was the only one who had no idea what she meant.

"The wand didn't answer to Voldemort because it was never truly his," Harry explained.

"Voldemort thought by killing Snape the wand's legence would reside with him," Hermione continued," but it never even belonged to Snape. Draco was the one who... disarmed Dumbledore in the Astronomy power. Dumbledore obviously wanted him to do so, because then the legence would lie with Draco. Then Harry disarmed Draco at Malfoy Manor, so the legence then was all with Harry. Dumbledore must have known Voldemort would go to Snape since Voldemort knew Snape had killed him, but Draco had done the deed before hand. It was all planned, Ron."

Ron still looked a litle confused, but he nodded. Harry walked down the long path of stone that had been broken and smashed. Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance, then followed.

"You have the most powerful wand in the world mate, what are you going to do with it?"

Harry stood on the edge of the side of the path, then snapped the wand in two and tossed into the dark abyss below. Ron's jaw dropped as he watched the pieces fall. I beamed, proud of Harry for doing the right thing.

"Let's go home," Ron said tiredly.

"This is home," Harry and Hermione said together. Ron looked at them strangely, causing them to burst out in laughter. He soon joined in unable to help himself. How sweet the laughter sounded, after all the darkness that had covered the wizarding world.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this first chapter, I'll update soon!<p>

-Y.


	3. Chapter 2

**YES! Voldemort is dead!**

**"We did, we bashed them, wee Potter's the one, old Voldy's gone moldy, so now let's have fun!"  
>-Peeves, Deathly Hallows: Book<strong>

**Catori Abbott, I painted my S.P.E.W. pin maroon because I found paint in my room and when that dries I will paint on S.P.E.W. in gold paint! I'll show you the result at school! I showed my mum the pictures I drew of Hermione at school and she wants me to show my godmother! Remember when I was asked if I traced and I said no, it was by memory. Anyways, I'll quit babbling about this stuff.**

**Um, sorry about that snogging last chapter, it had to be done :( Well, one we go!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>7 Months After the Battle<em>**

"That's the last one Harry," Hermione said quietly as he set a flower on Bathilda Bagshot's gravestone.

"I won't ever forgive myself for the lives I've destroyed," Harry whispered shamefully. Hermione wiped a tear from her eye as she turned Harry to face her.

"Harry, you've _saved _many lives. You've probably saved almost every person at Hogwarts at least once," she told him fiercely. He stared at her for a moment, then hugged her.

"Thanks, Mi, you're the best friend a bloke could ever ask for," he said. She hugged back and took his hand.

"We're in this together," she stated.

"Always," he added smiling the tiniest bit. Hermione tightened her black peacoat against her body, which was still returning to normal from the amount of time they'd spent camping while eating barely anything. They heard the crunching of snow behind them, and they turned around to see a professionally dressed woman with a neat salt and pepper bun standing behind them.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger," she said nicely, smiling sadly at them.

"May I ask who you are?"

The woman stepped forward and stuck a gloved hand out towards Hermione.

"Cedremelia Bagshot, Bathilda's elder sister," she introduced herself. Hermione shook her hand gently and looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry," she began.

"Please, Ms. Granger, don't apologize," the woman interrupted kindly.

"Thank you, both, for saving us all. As for my sister, I'll miss her very much, but I know that she did good for scores of wizards and witches, and that's what counts," she continued.

Harry peered at her from behind his glasses.

"I've only heard the best about her," Harry said.

Cedremelia smiled and placed a calla lily on the stone.

"Her favourite," she whispered.

Saying good-bye, she stood behind them once again.

_Crack!_

She disappeared instantly.

* * *

><p>"Dinner!"<p>

The trio sat on the floor in Harry's bedroom at the Burrow. Hermione wore a pair of jeans and a long sleeve white sweater, a blue camisole under. Ron and Harry both wore jeans and a simple shirt.

"Bloody hell, I was starving," Ron grumbled.

"Of course you were, you pig," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Harry stifled a laugh; Ron _was _always hungry. Camping with him had been pretty trivial since he was always hungry and he didn't particularly care for Hermione's food, which kind of irked Harry. I mean, he thought it was pretty good, and considering they were on the run in the forest, Ron should have been grateful they had any at all.

"GET DOWN HERE YOU ALL!"

The three scrambled up, snickering, and ran down the stairs, into the dining room. There, at the table, sat Arthur and Molly Weasley, parents to the Weasley children and hosts to Harry and Hermione. Though, Molly would only allow them to think of her and Arthur as additional parents, not just as Weasley parents. Also sitting at the table were Percy Weasley, George Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. Hermione felt tears sting her eyes as she saw George sit by himself, his twin no longer next to him. And Sirius, Tonks, and Lupin weren't sitting here. She blinked a few times before she sat down in between Harry and Ron.

"Before we begin," Hermione blurted out nervously," I'd like to... say a few things. Everyone, take the hands of the people next to you, please."

No one objected as they grasped each others hands and Hermione took Ron's and Harry's. A jolt from Harry's hand ran through hers. She pulled away quickly, and he looked up confused. She muttered an apology and took his hand again. He must have gotten some static in his body, at least, she thought theoretically. Hermione cleared her throat and began to pray.

"Thank you, for bringing us together and helping us end the war. Please watch over those we held dear, and the friends and family of the departed. Make the days brighter and lift our pain."

She silenced and everyone looked down. Finally, they released hands and she reluctantly let go of Harry's hand. Ron watched her from the corner of his eye and she flushed lightly.

"Thank you, Hermione, dear," Molly said, putting on a smile. Hermione smiled back and nodded, then dropped the smile and began to eat. She felt a little awkward, but at peace. She wasn't really openly religious, AT ALL. To be quite frank, Hermione didn't really like going to church. It made her sleepy and she was a little bored. But thankfully, it wasn't often she went, so she didn't have to worry about it. It just felt like the right moment, considering how many people they cared about had been so cruelly torn away from them.

Hermione ate most of her food so not to be rude, but she honestly wasn't hungry.

"Excuse me, thank you for dinner, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said getting up and carrying her plate to the sink. She washed it quickly and hurried out, up to her room, then sat on her bed.

"Can I come in?"

Hermione looked at the door and realized someone was there.

"Go ahead," she replied.

The door opened to reveal Harry standing outside her room.

"Harry, aren't you going to eat dessert?"

Harry shook his head.

"Ron's still down there?"

"Where else would he be? He wouldn't miss dessert for anything," Harry told her grinning.

She actually had to laugh. Harry came in and sat next to her. There was silence for a few minutes, but not uncomfortable. Suddenly Harry took her right arm and gently rolled up her sleeve. The faint outline of the word "mudblood" was written a few times on her arm. Hermione looked at her arm and pulled it away, rolling down the sleeve.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you," Harry said quietly.

Flashes of what happened of Malfoy Manor came across her head.

_"Tell me what you stole from my vault!"_

_Bellatrix Lestrange straddled Hermione on the ground, terrorizing her and grinning wickedly, like it was all fun and games. Tears were streaming down Hermione's face as her throat clogged._

_"I didn't steal anything," she pushed out, sobbing and shaking her head._

_"You little..."_

_Bellatrix leaned over and began writing on her arm with a sharp quill. Hermione screamed and cried, thrashing around. The tip of the quill pierced her sensitive skin and blood dripped out of the wound. Bellatrix spelled out 'mudblood' and cackled evilly. Once Bellatrix was done she got up and kicked Hermione in the side, whom in turn grunted and shut her eyes. Hermione was weak, tired, and in pain yet she kept fighting against it, but unconsciousness overcame her and she let go. Only a crack of her eyes were visible and tears dried on her face. Blood trickled lightly down her arm as she remained still on the floor in the large room._

"Its over, Harry," Hermione mumbled. She couldn't help but feel the fear again though. _'Bellatrix is dead,' _she thought_, 'I don't need to be scared.'_

"I just wish people hadn't died for me," he continued shaking his head regretfully.

Hermione got up and walked over to the window, drawing back the curtain and watch the snowflakes flutter to the ground.

"Don't you get it, Harry?"

She spoke seriously, and he looked at her.

"They didn't 'die for you'. I'm sorry Harry, but in truth, it wasn't all about you."

She wasn't trying to be rude. But she had to tell it to him so he could let go of this guilt weighing him down.

"They died for the wizard world, Harry. They died for wizards, witches, children, goblins, elves, and everyone in-between. You need to let go of this... this guilt Harry, because they wouldn't want you to feel like this.. Sirius wouldn't want you to feel like this."

Harry sat silently for a moment, staring at his hands. He finally looked up and sighed.

"You're right, Hermione, I'm being a right selfish git..."

"Harry, I didn't mean like tha..."

"No," Harry cut her off," I know what you meant, and I appreciate you being honest with me. I've been acting like it's my fault and that it's about me, but it isn't. It's about what everyone did to save our world. And how you and Ron were there with me the whole way."

Hermione smiled and let go of the curtain, then walked over to the bed and stood in front of Harry.

"Harry, if it hadn't been for you, we would have been lost," Hermione replied rolling her eyes and blushing.

"But you stayed with me even when... Ron and I disagreed."

"I made a promise Harry; I don't break my promises," she reminded him.

He smiled his famous Potter Grin and stood up to hug her. She smiled the slightest and squeezed him quickly before going back downstairs.

* * *

><p>"One more week until Christmas! The ultimate pranking time!"<p>

Hermione laughed at George as she, Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat by the fire.

"You better not put another Wildfire Whizz Bang in my present this year," Ron grumbled.

"Remember when Hermione used the Punching Telescope and she got a nasty black eye?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw the stone she had been playing with at George as he grinned.

"Yes, I remember quite well. You're lucky you gave me that bruise-remover paste or I would have hexed you into the next century," she retorted.

George held up his hands as if to look innocent.

"I told you it didn't get along well with the user," he protested.

"You didn't tell me it would punch me!"

Ginny laughed and bit into another cookie.

"Goerge, you are such a prat," Ginny told him.

"But a handsome prat," George added as he took another Pumpkin Pastie off the tray.

Everyone burst out in laughter. Hermione realized it was just like before the war. They could all be hormonal, funny teenagers again. George was coping better, though he refused to let Molly get rid of Fred's stuff.

"What'da you want for Christmas, Hermione?"

She looked at Ron and froze, thinking.

"Books," she replied simply.

"You Harry?"

"Just for us to have a great time all together," Harry told Ron.

"Well, I know I want myself a girlfriend. Maybe a veela," George said feigning a dreamy look on his face. Ginny grabbed a pillow and whacked him in the face. Sputtering he got up and reached for her, but she dashed out and he chased after her. Shortly after a loud bang was heard and Molly's voice could be heard all the way from upstairs.

"GEORGE ARTHUR WEASLEY!"

The trio burst into laughter and Hermione had to stuff her face in a pillow so Molly wouldn't hear. Entering the room came a bashful looking George and smug Ginny.

"You little…"

"MUM…"

"Alright," George whispered quickly.

Ginny smirked and tapped Harry on the shoulder. He got up and she led him out of the room. Ron looked at Hermione and whispered something in her ear. She turned to glare at him and promptly got up to stalk off.

"Ooh, Ronniekins, what did you say?"

Ron just blushed a deep red and looked a little shameful.

Meanwhile, Ginny pulled Harry off into a room.

"Harry, we haven't had anytime to ourselves," she said.

"I'm sorry, you know how busy it gets when you try to fit in destroying Death Eaters and Voldemort into your schedule," he joked.

Ginny giggled and pulled him in for a kiss. Harry held her close and responded immediately. But for some reason, her touch felt… strange. He pulled away sooner than Ginny would have liked, and looked away.

"Um, I should probably get back," he said rubbing his neck.

She looked at him weirdly, but just nodded and let him leave.

"Where's Hermione?"

Ron shrugged and flushed even more.

"What did you do?"

Harry started feeling annoyance build up in his chest. Honestly, when was Ron going to stop hurting Hermione's feelings?

"I just said something," Ron mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"That when Ginny pulled you away it reminded me of what Lavender and I used to do," he replied.

Harry literally gaped at Ron.

"Are you serious, Ron?"

Ron just stuck his face in his hands.

"I can't fix everything for you all the time with her, Ron."

With that, Harry walked off to find Hermione. She wasn't anywhere inside to his surprise, so he put on his boots and jacket and headed outside.

"Lumos," he whispered. The tip of his wand lit up and he walked around, searching. Finally he saw her sitting on a stone. He walked over and stood next to her, following her gaze to look past the fields.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Harry glanced at her in surprise and then nodded.

"Yeah, it's brilliant," he told her.

"Did he tell you?"

Hermione seemed calm enough, so Harry decided to tell her.

"Yeah," Harry said slowly.

"Sometimes, I wonder if he knew what it did to me when he paraded around Hogwarts snogging Lavender Brown or if he's just as clueless as he seems," she said laughing dryly.

"Well, I don't…"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted, looking at him," you can't always come to fix things for Ron. He needs to learn to come to me on his own and apologize."

"Yeah, I know, I told him that. I'm not going to lie, he can be a right foul git when he wants to."

Hermione laughed and sniffled. Harry looked closer and realized she had been crying.

"Come on, don't cry, Mione," he said gently.

She wiped her eyes and got up.

"Let's go back," she finally said.

Harry grinned and took her arm as they walked back to the house.


	4. Chapter 3

**Aww, poor Hermione in that chapter Well, I've finished my S.P.E.W. (Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare) badges and I'm giving one to YOU CATORI ABBOTT. I promised I'd make you one, so I did. Anyway, I've decided to cut my hair so it just passes my shoulders when I next get a haircut (probably next Wednesday.) **

**You see how sweet things can be with Harry and Hermione? No fights, just honesty and friendship. Other than Ron who is a daft pillock. Um, I'm sorry that I didn't upload Ch.2 when I finished it, for some reason the Internet cut off all night and this morning :( So, anyway, let's go! S.P.E.W.!**

"It's Christmas Eve!"

"Party time," George said pumping his fist.

It had been decided that, like Fleur and Bill's wedding, a tent would be set up in the field and a party would be held.

"Wow, it's going to be great," Hermione replied happily," we'll have family and friends coming."

Harry smiled and continued to eat his small snack. It was 6:30 P.M.

"You'll see who's coming," Molly told them cheerily from the sink," you'll all need to start getting ready before eight when it starts."

"Ginny, let's go," Hermione said getting up and pulling her away.

Ron looked at Harry.

"Eh, we have a bit," Ron told him shrugging, biting into his second sandwich.

Harry tossed a crust at Ron and chuckled.

* * *

><p>Hermione added the finishing touches to her hair, looked in the mirror for a moment, then walked downstairs. The tent was up and starting to fill with people. Ginny had already headed downstairs in a sleeveless black dress that flowed from under her bust. Her hair was half up and half down, and she wore frosty pink kitten heels.<p>

Hermione smiled, feeling actually... good and in the Christmas spirit. Glancing at the clock, she hurried out of her room and down the stairs. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and George were waiting donwstairs for her. Carefully, she headed down the stairs, slightly flushed.

Her hair was down, reaching just past her shoulders. It was smooth and curled so softly, it was basically wavy. Pulling back the bangs on the right side of her face was a silver and white pin. She wore hardly any make-up, only a little black eyeliner and light shadow. Her lips were now a rose pink, due to a little lip gloss. She wore a white dress, with thin straps that went over her shoulders and criss crossed her back. It had a v-neckline and reached just above her knees. Then, on her feet, she had silver t-bar heels, in a metallic silver color (A/N: LINK! in profile to shoes, also dress). She looked absolutely stunning.

"You look good, Hermione," Ron stated.

Her smile faltered the slightest. '_That's all?,' _she thought disappointedly.

Harry was speechless. She looked... beyond words. He'd always known she was a girl, it couldn't be denied, but she'd never looked better. Just like at the Yule Ball... _'Wait, this is my best friend's girlfriend, I shouldn't be thinking that,' _Harry said to himself.

"Harry's speechless over there," George teased.

Harry flushed and Ginny looked sort of jealous.

"You look dashing, Ms. Granger," George said in a funny sort of voice that made you think of some banker from an old-fashioned movie.

"Let's go then," Hermione said laughing as she headed towards the door.

They all wore cloaks because it was chilly outside, but the tent was warm, so they would only have to wear them until they got to the tent. They went outside and Ron looked over at Hermione. She and Harry were laughing and talking. He couldn't help but feel a little envious. No matter how hard he'd tried to deny it, he knew Harry and Hermione had a sort of connection ever since they met. They knew when the other was in a certain mood, they could practically read each other's minds, and they never fought; if they did, it was settled almost immediately after.

"Hey Hermione," he started.

"What Ronald?"

She was speaking rather icy. He shivered, not from the cold.

"I wanted to... talk to you. In the tent."

She obviously had been expecting an apology, so her face had softened. But it became hard after he said that, and she hurried up to the tent. Harry nearly face palmed himself.

* * *

><p><em>"Deck the halls with bows of flitterbloom!"<em>

The comforting sound of Christmas music sung out in the tent, which looked absolutely smashing.

Real vines with white flowers hung all over the tent, and everything was either dressed in red, white, or gold. It was lit nicely, not too bright. A long table was in the middle, but it was so big in the tent that it really didn't take up much space. Hermione smiled hugely when she saw who was here. Visiting, there stood Fleur and Bill, Fleur holding Bill's right arm. She looked beautiful and in her part veela element with a silvery blue dress that reached the floor, and her wedding ring glistened in the light. Next to them were Luna Lovegood and Xenophelius Lovegood, who both wore the color purple. Luna was wearing her radish earrings, and Xeno still displayed his Dethly Hallows emblem necklace. Then there was Fleur's sister and her parents. Two surprise additions to the party were Aberforth Dumbledore and Cedremelia.

"Aberforth is smiling," Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron.

"Probably cause that old witch is taking an interest in him," Ron replied.

Hermione rolled her eyes and everyone turned to the four teens.

"Merry Christmas!"

There were hugs, kisses, and chatting.

"Zank you, 'Arry, 'Ermione, and Ron, for saving everyone from You-Know-Who," Fleur said in her bell-toned voice.

"It wasn't just us," Harry replied turning red.

"But you did it in ze end," she told him, smiling.

He shrugged lightly and Hermione was simply amazed at how modest he could be.

"Let's eat," Molly said in a cheerful tone, gesturing towards the table. It was now covered with plates of delicious looking food.

Everyone stood in front of their seats and raised their glasses of Fire Whiskey. Arthur looked around at everyone, then began.

"I would like to thank those who weren't already here for coming, and making the choice to spend your Christmas with us. I know... we know, it's been a rough couple years. We've... lost, many that we held dear. But things are okay now and we will never forget our friends, family, and other wizards and witches that died to save us all. I know how thankful I am to have you all here with my family and I. To the Wizard World!"

He raised his glass in toast and everyone mimicked him, muttering 'cheers' and clinking glasses. Then, everyone took a sip. Hermione's throat burned, as the common result of drinking Fire Whiskey. Everyone proceeded to sit down and talking ensued.

"You've got to try the juneberry sauce, Ginny," Hermione said to the red head girl.

Ginny scooped some onto her plate and took a bite.

"It's sweet and tangy," Ginny mused.

"So, Harry, Hermione, what are your plans?"

The two looked at each other, then at Bill.

"Well, I'm still working on helping house elves," Hermione replied," and I think to get further I'll apply to the Ministry. I'll most likely work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"That's wonderful, dear," Molly said nicely.

"I'd like to be an Auror," Harry put in.

"That's terrific," Arthur and Bill both said. Everyone laughed and continued to talk.

* * *

><p><em>"Wizards and witches sledding on powdery hills<br>Drinking butterbeer and sitting by an open fire..."_

Arthur stood up and took Molly's hand, whisking her away to dance to the slow beat. Next, Ginny pulled Harry away, Ron pulled Hermione off, and so on to the other pairs. Luna and her father danced rather funny, but no one said anything.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Ron said.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed.

"I didn't mean to make you upset," he continued.

Her face softened and she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled and held her closely. Hermione squirmed a little, feeling too restricted. He didn't seem to notice as she loosened herself from his grip some. She was feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Don't you just love Christmas, Harry?"

Ginny smiled and swayed lightly. He smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, its great."

Hermione and Ron danced next to Harry and Ginny. Hermione couldn't help but notice how Ginny held Harry close, almost... protectively, or territorially. Hermione bit her tongue and pulled away from Ron.

"I'm just going to dance with Harry, if he doesn't object," Hermione whispered.

Ron watched her spectulatively and then nodded slowly. She smiled in a way that she hoped would convince him. It worked partially, she saw. She then tapped Harry on the shoulder, then smiled carefully at Ginny.

"Mind if I intrude?"

Ginny hesitated, then smiled back tightly.

"Not at all," she fibbed.

They switched places and Hermione put her hands on Harry's shoulder. They were close enough to be friendly, but not exactly romantic.

"You enjoying yourself," Hermione asked quietly, smiling.

"Yeah, this is a great Christmas," Harry replied just as quiet.

Hermione nodded and looked up at him. She realized then how green his eyes were. They intrigued her and drew her in. She also realized how attractive he had become. Over the years he'd grown tall, a few good inches above her. He was pretty lean but mucular too, his body no longer that of a boys. These thoughts made her blush and her ears felt hot.

At the same time Harry noticed how brown Hermione's eyes were, dark yet bright. And her hair wasn't exactly frizzy, but now the curls stood out. It just passed her shoulders, and really became her. She had fully grown into her figure and it was great.

They both started to lean in when Hermione came to her senses, and moved so it turned into a hug.

_'Did I almost just kiss my best friend and girl best friend's boyfriend?' Hermione thought, feeling strange. _

Hermione pulled back and cleared her throat, excusing herself to _"_get some fresh air"_. _

Things were changing, and she wasn't sure what to make of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh. A line was almost crossed... but I believe lines are meant to be crossed XD I hope you enjoyed, I know its kind of early for Christmas. I'm happy, my new baby sister was born around 3 A.M. on November 30, 2011! YAY!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm thankful for the few reviews I've gotten so far. Anyway, please read on! And if you are a manga reader (cough.. CATTORI ABBOTT... cough) some good ones are Cotton Drifting Arc, Blue Exorcist, and Hayate Cross Blade. Um, okay, here we go!**

Hermione paced around, talking to herself.

"It can't be," she muttered," it was nothing."

Suddenly she felt wooshing around her and it seemed really dark. She flipped around to look at the tent. It was okay from what she saw. Hermione instinctively reached into her dress pocket to touch her new wand, Ollivander had kindly made her a wand that exactly resembled her lost one. She had gotten tired of using a murderer's wand.

"Hermione?"

She flipped around and found herself face-to-face with Harry.

"Are you alright?"

She bit her lip and didn't meet his eyes.

"Perfectly fine," she replied smoothly.

Just then a green spark came hurtling towards them. Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the ground. Sputtering she rolled over.

"What was that?"

More sparks of red, green, and orange raced towards the tent from all directions. People were yelling and loud noises emitted from inside. Hermione pulled out her wand and ran in.

"Hermione!"

Harry followed her, ducking as a ball of red flew at his head. Inside the tent all chaos had erupted. The table had been blasted in half and a fire was creeping up the edge of the flap of the entrance. The parents and adults were trying to gather everyone to get out.

"What's going on?" Hermione shouted.

"Death Eaters!" Mr. Weasley replied just as loud.

Then the flaps blew open and people in black robes rushed in, evil smirks on their faces.

"Get out of here you three!" Aberforth yelled as he shot a curse at an obvious werewolf.

Grabbing Harry and Ron's hands, Hermione Disapparated. Twisting and turning in the air they felt slightly sick. Then they landed. They were standing in a well-groomed neighbourhood with large family houses.

"Where are we?" Harry said, still a little shaken but also completely aware of where they were. He didn't want to say it.

_That curse almost blasted Hermione..._

Shaking his head he focused on positive thoughts for Ginny. After all, _she _was his girlfriend. Hermione seemed to hesitate.

"Well?"

Walking briskly, she spoke while looking ahead.

"Surrey.."

"Where in Surrey?" Harry continued gritting his teeth.

"Little Whinging," Hermione whispered apologetically.

"I don't want to see this place. I never wanted to see it again," Harry argued.

Ron was awefully quiet. He just scoped the surroundings. Harry stopped in the middle of the empty street, glaring at Hermione. She looked nervous.

"Look, I'm sorry! I panicked! And it makes sense, doesn't it? The Death Eaters won't come here because they know you never want to see this place again. They expect you to be in a more protected place."

Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from retorting. Fighting wouldn't help in this situation.

"So we're not protected?"

Hermione stopped and turned to face Ron.

"Well, I'm going to put up protective enchantments. But basically, yes, we're not exactly safe," she said.

Looking sour, Ron just kept walking. They reached Number 4 Privet Drive and stood on the doorstep of the house Harry had been treated horribly in his whole life. Looking left and right at the two boys, now men she'd spent almost her whole life with, Hermione opened the door and stepped inside.

The house was empty since the Dursleys had moved out as soon as possible a few years ago. It was cold and dark. Hermione lit up her wand and the others followed as she walked around. She reached the stairs and the door underneath stood out. Hermione opened it and a little bedroom was squished inside, toy figurines on a small shelf and a jar containing colored pebbles. She smiled the slightest bit and picked up a figurine.

"My only toys," a voice whispered behind her.

She jumped and dropped the toy. Hermione turned around to face Harry. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she hugged him tight.

"I'm still here."

Hermione opened her eyes and Ron stood behind Harry, looking annoyed.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

Hermione pulled away from Harry and shifted uncomfortably in front of Ron. Harry started to walk away, obviously feeling the discomfort too. He was just down the hall from them, examining the walls.

"Could you stop being sensitive for a moment and actually use your brain? You were using it while we camped, and now isn't any different!"

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth just fell open. How dare he? She felt the aner rise up.

"Ronald, how DARE you insult me while I'm trying to protect all of us!" Hermione hissed, not trying to attract attention to the house. "And you shouldn't be talking, considering while we camped all you did was sit around and whine! Harry and I actually bothered to plan, gather supplies, and think."

"Seems 'Harry and you' bothered to do some other stuff too," Ron retorted.

"You pig!"

"Tramp."

Silence. Harry could feel the pain pretty much radiating off Hermione as she glared at Ron, whom Harry wanted to choke. Ron looked superior and not sorry at all.

"Yet you snogged Lavender Brown. Pathetic," she replied, her voice thick with tears, and she ran upstairs, slamming a door.

Harry stopped and decided to say something.

"Ron, I don't think you're getting a second chance this time," Harry said, trying to be unbiased.

Ron, instead of nodding in shame like usual, turned to glower at Harry.

"You're just saying that so you can get a chance with her," Ron accused.

"That's the stupidest thing you've ever said," Harry replied, not able to contain his anger any longer.

"It's true though, innit?"

Harry stepped foward so he was a few inches away from Ron.

"I don't know what she saw in you. You're not the friend we had all these years anymore," Harry said quietly.

In seconds Ron had rugby tackled Harry onto the floor and they were grunting and trying to fight the other.

"Quit being a git," Harry breathed out while grabbing Ron's arms.

Ron punched Harry in the face and he felt his nose crack. He flew backwards and hit his head on the wall.

"Quit trying to steal Hermione," Ron replied aiming to punch Harry again.

"PROTEGO!"

Ron was blasted into the opposite wall from the impact of the magic shield. Hermione ran down the stairs, now barefoot and her caramel brown hair regaining the loose curls. Her eyes looked pink and her cheeks were flushed. She stood in the middle of the two, sadness bubbling up inside her.

"That's enough," she said.

"No, it's not," Ron muttered.

Hermione turned and smacked him so hard that the sound echoed in Harry's ears. A red mark spread on Ron's face immediately and he looked shocked. Hermione wasn't done thouh.

"I've had enough of your crap Ron! I've had enough of you being a huge arse to me and taking me for granted! I won't just be there when you need someone to snog or annoy! So you need to decided whether or not you truly love me."

The last part was quieter than her others words. Harry didn't move an inch, just felt the blood run down his face.

"I do love you, Hermione" Ron said. But to Harry it didn't sound sincere.

"I don't believe you," Hermione said. Ron jumped up and forced his lips to hers.

At first she was dazed and couldn't move. But when the disappointment and disgust kicked in she pushed him away.

"Make up your mind Ronald," she told him coldly.

Ron staggered back and reality seemed to set in for him.

"I'm leaving then."

Hermione nodded slowly and crossed her arms.

"Then, I don't know if there's hope for us," she said.

Ron suddenly got angry.

"FINE! I'll go find Lavender!"

He Disapparated immediately, leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

Harry finally reached for his wand and healed himself. Hermione's bravado wore off and she broke down, sliding down the wall and pulling her knees up to cry. Harry couldn't watch her cry, it hurt too much. But she needed someone, a friend. So he got up and sat next to her, put his arm around her shoulders, and let her cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Love, hate? Sorry I haven't updated for long, but ideas just kicked in and here it is! I'll try to update more regularly. And I suggest you read stories by Bella5755. She's a great writer and many of her stories are fantastic. <strong>**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi! I hope you enjoyed my last update! Sorry for the fighting XP JK owns all except my plot and future characters that I add (if I do :)**

Hermione opened her eyes and realized she'd fallen asleep. Her face felt puffy and her eyes were sore. That's when yesterday's events came crashing down on her. Sunlight poured through the window onto her and she turned to see Harry asleep against the wall next to her. Hermione let her legs stretch out in front of her, the muscles aching from being held in the same positon all night. Her dress was dirty and her hair tangly and frizzed. She slowly stood up and yawned quietly, going to close the shade. They needed protecton, even though while Ron and Harry had fought she'd been upstairs casting protective enchantments.

"Hermione?"

Hermione spun around and Harry had just opened his eyes, taking off his glasses to wipe the lens with his shirt. He was still wearing his dress shirt and pants, though he'd managed to remove his shoes beore he fell asleep.

"Good morning, Harry," she tried to say cheerfully.

He put the glasses back on and stood up. He gazed at her as if trying to read her mind.

"I'm really sorry," Harry said quietly.

"For what?"

Her voice cracked when she asked, because she knew exactly what.

"For making Ron storm out again."

Hermione took a wavery breath and slapped her hands against her legs, turning to face the wall and then back. She was speaking really fast because if she spoke slower then she'd burst into tears.

"Well, now he's just being a complete arse. If he can't stick with us then we'll have to make it on our own, won't we?"

The tears started to leave and she was able to calm down.

"I guess you're right," Harry replied carefully.

She headed to the kitchen and checked the cupboards. Nothing. She hadn't brought anything because she'd had no idea this would happen.

"Harry, we don't have food or anything," she said apologetically.

Harry walked in and his brow furrowed, trying to think of what to do.

"I know!"

"What?" she asked.

"I can call Kreacher! He can bring us food and clothes and stuff," Harry replied.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and Harry almost instinctively ran a hand through it too. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. At the same time Hermione found herself watching him.

"I think it'll work. The Ministry shouldn't be able to track a house-elf's movement, and the Death Eaters won't suspect he's helping us," Hermione said logically.

"Great! Kreacher, come here," he said aloud.

CRACK!

Kreacher appeared in front of Harry and bowed.

"Kreacher is at his Master's service," the elf said in his monotonous voice.

"Kreacher, I need you to get Hermione and I food and clothes. Get any clothes you can."

They listed their sizes to Kreacher who nodded and left with another crack.

"Well, what should we do while we wait?" Hermione asked him.

She conjured a couch in the empty sitting room and then a coffee table.

"I guess we should plan and discuss," Harry replied, not quite sure.

They sat down and she accidentally landed _very _close to him. She laughed quietly and moved over.

"It's fine," he said not wanting her to move.

Hermione stopped and scooted back to where she was. She looked at her hands.

"So, we need to know why the Death Eaters attacked again," Harry finally said.

"Right," Hermione replied, her smart side taking over again. "Voldemort's dead, but weren't the still living followers put in Azkaban?"

"Unless.."

"We need the latest issue of the Daily Prophet," Hermione interrupted, feeling sick to her stomach. She had a feeling she already knew what had happened.

CRACK!

Kreacher was loaded down with bags and Hermione rushed over, feeling terrible for the poor elf.

"Thank you, Miss," Kreacher said slowly, still just getting used to Hermione.

She grabbed some and reached in. Kreacher grabbed a bag and handed it to her.

"Here is Miss's brassieres from the Victoria's Secret in size 34B."

Hermione's face flushed bright red and she tucked the bag in another bag.

"Thank you, Kreacher," she said in embarrassment.

Harry felt like a Peeping Tom. His face was warm.

"Kreacher put food in the kitchen and brought a recent issue of the Daily Prophet," Kreacher continued.

"The Prophet please, Kreacher," Harry said urgently.

It was handed over to him and the headlines were unmistakable.

**The Daily Prophet  
>December 25, 1998<strong>

**Mass Breakout from Azkaban! Again!  
>Written by <strong>Rita Skeeter, Famous Journalist

Just yesterday, December 24th, Azkaban was once again destroyed by a surprise attack. Azkaban, the place where destructive or unstable wizards and witches are sent, was almost entirely demolished from Dark Magic. It is unknown why Azkaban was targeted but the attackers accomplished whatever they intended to do. Nearly all of the prisoners escaped. The dementors appeared to have not put up a fight which has stunned the Ministry. It seems even though the Dark Lord was defeated, Dark Magic still continues to wreak havoc on the Wizarding World.

_"I am regretful to tell all wizards and witches that we don't have any further information, and the Ministry is not sure why this has happened. We will look further into the matter and keep you updated," _Kingsley Shacklebolt, most recent Minister of Magic, tells us.

But are they really not sure? Perhaps the Ministry is keeping something from us. According to a very close source of mine from inside the Ministry, there's more behind the story. The name of my source has been kept anonymous for safety precautions.

_"I don't like pointing fingers," my source says, her voice full of well- earned modesty,"but things used to be much more kept together and open when Cornelius Fudge was Minister. I admired him greatly. But now, things have become secretive, and I must say, there's some funny business going on. Sometimes I walk into the Minister's office and he abruptly stops conversing with an unknown visitor. I really don't appreciate lies. I believe one must not tell lies."_

Well said, my brave source. What is really going on here? Keep reading the Prophet for more information and juicy tales from me, Rita Skeeter.

Harry angrily stared at the moving picture of the now deformed tower of Azkaban and Rita Skeeter who now pointed at a picture of Kingsley Shacklebolt with a dubious look on her make-up caked face. Her fake smile revolted him and he crumpled up the paper, throwing it across the room.

Hermione went to pick it up and scanned the article quickly.

"This is really getting on my nerves! First she attacked us, then Dumbledore, and now Kingsley?" Hermione shook her head in anger and dropped the paper on the coffee table.

"And I have a feeling I know who Rita's 'anonymous source' is," Harry fumed.

He yanked back his sleeve and showed Hermione the scars on his hand from 5th year.

"Well, at least we know for certain what happened," Hermione said, calming down.

"Yeah, but we don't know _who _let out the Death Eaters," Harry pointed out.

"Then we've got some work to do," Hermione replied walking to the kitchen.


End file.
